


Optimal Adjustments

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, M/M, Optimal Optimus, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<em>Optimal Situation</em>, Rhinox helps Primal let go and adapt to his new form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimal Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riisvay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/gifts).



There were things about Rhinox that one did not question, one simply appreciated.

Like coming to one’s newly made quarters on the Ark to discover a reenforced berth bolted to the floor, large enough for both Primal’s new form and Rhinox to lie together comfortably, complete with thick metal chains welded to the four corners of the berth.

On the other end of the chains were thick metal cuffs, carefully lined with processed animal skins, and on the berth adjusting the final cuff was Rhinox.

“Rhinox —” Primal said, and he didn’t know what he meant to say next, exactly, something about this not being the best use of their limited time or resources, that Rhinox should not have done all of this just for Primal.

Rhinox looked over at him. “Just a moment,” he said, testing the cuff in his hands. It looked huge in them.

Primal waited quietly. It was a familiar, comforting ritual: in the berth, Primal obeyed Rhinox, and Rhinox took care of Primal.

Before Primal had time to fret, Rhinox was finished. He stepped off the berth and looked up — so far up — at Optimus. “Try them on.”

Optimus smiled. “I’m sure they’re perfect, old friend.”

He awkwardly half-levitated up onto the berth, laying his new giant metal body onto it, then lifting too-long arms and spreading too-big legs and looking up at Rhinox, anxiously. If anything didn’t fit, it wasn’t the chains, it was Optimus. Before this, they didn’t need chains. Rhinox could hold him down with his weight and strength.

But then Rhinox climbed onto the berth and onto Optimus’ chest, his field and presence as commanding as ever.

Primal’s swollen, aching spark yearned for Rhinox, and unprompted, he wrapped his huge arms around his old friend, holding him close for a long minute before allowing Rhinox to — gently but firmly — disengage each arm, lift it up, and strap each wrist into manacles formed by Rhinox’ own hands.

“…Thank you,” Primal said. He wasn’t supposed to thank Rhinox for doing this, they’ve had that conversation before, but this is the first time they’ve done this not a day after Primal sparkbonded with Optimus Prime and Primal just can’t help himself.

Rhinox didn’t reprimand him. He examined the cuff around Primal’s wrist, instead, moving Primal’s arm and hand to check range of motion. “Comfortable?” Rhinox asked.

Primal flexed his own servos for the sheer pleasure of feeling himself held and restrained. “Yes!”

Rhinox gently moves one of Primal’s fingertips, bending it down to find a small bump on the cuff. “Emergency release.”

Obediently, Primal demonstrated that he knew how to use it, even as his spark swelled with impatient desire.

Rhinox moved down — and it was so far down, now — to Primal’s ankles. On his way there, he paused to stroke Primal’s new cockpit, feeling Primal’s spark tried to jump out to press against his fingers.

“Soon,” Rhinox said, speaking directly to the orb that is, and is not, the same spark Rhinox has been making love to for stellar cycles on end.

He didn’t hurry. He almost never did, taking the time to do everything just right, adjusting the angle of Primal’s legs and the tension in the chains until he is comfortably spread and tightly held.

Rhinox stood above him and smiled. “Good?” he said: it was only almost a question.

“Always. Rhinox, please.” Primal strained against his bonds, needing to be close.

And Rhinox joined him, pressing his body down against Primal’s, feeling lighter now, but otherwise so familiar, the same heavy comforting form that Rhinox had worn since they landed on the planet. Hands that now seemed small worked their way over Primal’s chest, finding places that Primal didn’t even know about yet.

“Rhinox, please —” Primal’s spark glowed, pulsing and pushing itself out to join Rhinox, almost as overfull as when he’d carried Prime inside him. “Touch my spark.”

Rhinox smiled, looking up into Primal’s giant face, his hand caressing just above where the spark stained for him. “Give it to me.”

Primal’s cockpit flew open like Rhinox had commanded directly into his systems, and he gasped in wonder as Rhinox’ hands gently caressed the spark’s corona.

He wasn’t too big, not like this, Rhinox could hold him just like he always had, gently cradled in strong trusted hands.

“Beautiful,” Rhinox said, as he always did, his hands gently working over the spark as Primal’s body writhed helplessly beneath him, embraced by the chains as his spark was by Rhinox’ hands.

And then — which he did not always do — Rhinox pressed his lips to Primal’s spark, letting its energy scorch his sensitive cyberflesh.

“Rhinox —” Primal said, warning him as he held himself back from the edge of overload, because a spark overload in the face hurt even in normal circumstances and it would likely be worse like _this_.

“Wait,” Rhinox ordered, and Primal did, clenching fists around the chains as Rhinox kept coaxing his swollen spark with hands and lips.

And then — more quickly than Primal could say — Rhinox’ lips were on Primal’s lips instead, the spark embraced between them, right beneath Rhinox’ own spark still protected by cybermetal and pseudometal as Primal overloaded in a burst of blue-orange light.

Rhinox held Primal close, lips white-hot with spark energy gently working over Primal’s face, never quite enough to burn, as Primal came back to himself.

And, pinned down beneath Rhinox, strong steady body and spark on top of him, Primal felt like himself again.

He wasn’t supposed to thank Rhinox for this, but he could say this: “I love you.”

“And I love you,” said Rhinox, his hand gentle on Primal’s chest as his spark receeded into his body, feeling like Primal’s again.


End file.
